Boy Wonder
by The Amber Author
Summary: A series of drabble. Our favorite bird's moments with Roy, Bruce, Alfred and Wally and even Artemis! (Don't worry, I won't let Roy kill her , or the other way around!) Pure family fluff with slight Traught (friendship kind) .
1. Driving With Wally

**Disclaimer: I don't own what I want to own , and that certainly includes YJ.**

**Kay , settling the ages , Roy:17/18 , Dick: 13 , Wally:15/16**

"When is this going to end!" asked Dick as he fiddled in the back seat of the car , trying to clutch to _anything _ at all.

"Talk about yourself , I'm sitting in the _front _ seat!" screamed Roy back , thankful for the seatbelt althought it didn't go much . He still flew from his seat a little every now and then.

Wally , suprising both his friends by not throwing up , and giving a firm hold to the driver's wheel frowned a bit .

"C'mon ! Guys , you're the ones who agreed to come help me practice for my drivers liscence!" he answerd back . Those rocks were just so frustrating !

"But aren't you supposed to take _classes_ before you apply for the lisence?" asked Dick , falling off his seat for the second time with a small 'woah!' .

"C'mon , I mean Roy said he would _always_ be glad to teach me when I wanted to learn how to." he argued , dodging yet another large rock.

"That was _before_ I knew you do suicidal driving . And oh , Wally I take it back , I do _not _want to teach you , and never will do that again , now please go back to driving so that me and Dick don't have to bother trying to stay alive!"

"That wasn't an encouraging thing to say , Roy Boy." said Wally flashing him a smile.

Roy scowled at the nickname. "Is it encouraging enought to say that you would have killed someone if we weren't in a desert area?" asked Dick who flew from his seat again as Wally drove over a stone.

"You want me to to drop you down here then?"He asked sarcastically. "Fine by me , Boy Blunder." he contiuned , frowning again as he spotted a gigantic rock , and before reacting , noticed it was too late. "Heads down-" he managed to say before they were over it. 'Stupid rocks!' he thought . 'Deserts were supposed to contain sand ; not rocks! The people who made those desert safari places really need to work on it a bit more.'

"Woah!" yelled Dick as he flew off his seat , yet again . A bang was heard . Roy , totally ignoring the fact that his seatbelt literally swung off him , and that he fell of his chair sideways looked at Wally.

"Wally , you ok?" he asked , holding his throbbing head.

Wally had hit his face on the driving wheel , fortunately keeping his foot of the gear when he flew , but those things were _hard ,_and he doubted that would leave a bruise.

"'M fine..." he said rubbing his throbbing head . "I think." he completed

"You ok , Dickie?" Roy asked. When no reply was replied ,Wally and him turned around to the back seat concerned.

Dick was not okay. He had clearly banged his head on the car's glass window , and it was sligtly bleeding. Dick groaned , clutching his head with his hand. That made Roy's question look stupid.

"Do I look ok?" he asked , slightly sighing shakily.

"Sorry ... It's all my fault." said Wally feeling pretty guilty.

"'T's ok Walls , just a little headache.." he replied back.

"That needs to be bandaged up." Roy argued turning into big bro mood , starind at Dick's bleeding head.

"I guess we should drive to the closest clinic or something..." said Wally , still feeling a bit guilty about this whole situation.

"Get down , Wally." declared Roy , eyes not leaving Dick's bleeind head . The red head looked a bit bewildered. " . I'm not letting you drive to the clinic." Explained Roy.

Wally raised up his hands in defeat and didn't bother un-buckiling his already un-buckled seat belt and got down quietly.

Roy , thanking the lord for this , climbed down , and gleefully sat on the seat previously occupied by Wally.

"Hang on , Dickie-Bird ." he comforted. "We'll be out of here in a sec."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Roy and Wally sat patiently waiting for Dick in the clinics waiting room. It was a small , yet very pleasant , clean , and comforting place to be in. The waiting room was no lengthier than about four meters , and a small narrow hall contained several doors that said 'For Staff Only' and a couple that said 'Dr. Juliet's Clinic' and 'Medical Base and Storage' .

The two were silent. Maybe too silent. Wally tapped both his feet in an annoying rythm that ecoed around the empty waiting room , while Roy's mind was just floating about somewhere else.

A blond nurse , who had her hair curled up in a bun with a bagde that said 'Yasmine' enterd the waiting room , smiling.

"Roy Harper and Wallace West?"she asked , and continued after seeing the to nod. Like , DUH. There was no one else but them in the room. "Dr. Juliet wishes to see you." she contiuned smiling slightly.

The two nodded once again , and rushed over to the fifth door to the right , 'Dr. Juliet's Clinic'.

Not bothering to knock on the door , the two enterd hasily , only to see Dick sitting in front of an amber haired middle aged women , the desk making a distance between the two.

Wally waved slightly , and sat on the chair that was place next to Dick's. Roy , noticing the loss of chairs , stood in the middle of the two.

"Wallace and Roy I assume."said softly. "I was just telling Richard here about a few things to be cautious about , and I'm sure you'd like to know ." she continued.

"Of course." said Roy , looking up at Dick's bandaged head.

"He must get a few hours rest , and should not run , jump , or even concentrate too much on something for at least the next couple days." she said strictly. "It shall give him a ticking headache , and loss of atention if he defies any of those. And I assume you two will maintain safe driving while doing so , am I right?" she asked , eyeing the teenagers suspiciously.

"Of course Dr Juliet , _I_ will make sure the rides are safe." Roy chimed in quickly , staring at Wally who just stared at the ground in response.

"Come on Dick , lets go." Wally said , giving his friend a hand up. Dick took it gratefully and managed to stand up. Now he just had to find some excuse to tell Bruce and Alfred...

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

"But why!" argued Wally swaying his arms around this way and that.

"Because, this was your fault and _you _have to find an excuse to tell Alfred and Bruce." said Dick coldly.

"Roy Boy" said Wally getting closer to Roy and putting his arm around his neck. "Have I _ever _told you that you were the best bro alive?" asked Wally , his eyes twinkiling.

"Nice try West . But I'm not interested in being killed by DaddyBats." said Roy , shrugging Wally's hand off.

The red head was completely dismayed. "Go ahead , ring it." said Dick , actually waiting to see Bruce tell Wally off , you can't deny it , it _would _be amusing.

His hands shaking , Wally rang the Wayne Manor's doorbell , cursing himself for even agreeing to try and drive.

The trio could hear a key shift in the lock on the other side , and a hand slowly touching the doorknob.

"Tell Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry that I love them..." said Wally as the door opened only 1/2 , scratch that 1/3% with sarcasm.

Dick was going to talk about this for ages , and Roy had already opened the video recorder he had in his phone. This was the worst day in the speedster's life.


	2. Demons

Dick was shaking top to bottom. The Boy Wonder , Gotham's Dark Knight's protege , the one who had faced the worst and thoughest villians, the one whom in his short 13 years, experienced what most grown-ups can't see a fraction of in a life time, the young acrobat who faced death a dozen times ; had stage fear.

Stupid school with it's stupid talent show and Alfred's ... he couldn't be mad at him but ... did he have to make him apply for that? He didn't really think he was a good singer after all.. Sure, the team, including Roy and Wally said that he sounded pretty good, but not up to talent show level!

He was up next... And Roy and Wally weren't there yet. They promised! They promised they'd be there... They promised that no matter what, they would come. Not that Dick _wanted _them to hear him sing or anything, but he just felt a lot less tensed when the two were around.

This strange dress code itself was getting on his nerves! For the first time out of the Robin costume or the Wayne manor , or not while hanging out with his friends ; he had his hair ruffled , whild a jade shirt and blue jeans.

He sat on his chair , feat tapping in a particular rythm. He just wished that the time would pause , and he would be able to somehow go back to the Wayne Manor before it resumed, or for one freakin' minute had Wally's super speed! Unfortunately the universe was not in the mood to help the Boy Wonder right now.

"Next up..."

Oh no...

"We've got a musical performance..."

Please universe ... please!

"By one of our best students ,"

Superspeed ... I'm waiting!

"Richard John Grayson!"

Darn it.

Sighing , Dick got up , and headed towards the curtains , wishing he could stay backstage. He slowly made it to the mike and picked it up with his right hand , getting it close to his mouth.

"Um... Hi." he said awkwardly. Dick searched for Wally and Roy in the crowd. Cruds, no one there! (Atleast no one he would care for)

"Um... I...I'm gonna be singing.."

The song! Darn, he hadn't thought of that!

It's time? E.T? Beautiful Soul? Gosh... was he in a mess?!

Whats that?The Boy Wonder spotted two red headed males making their way throught the crowd. They came! He realized. And... they got a front seat.

A smile played on his face and he was completely paralized for a second, before one of the two gingers, probably Wally , mouthed him a 'Sing, dude!

"Right..." he said realizing. The song... "I'll be singing Demons." announced. The crowds gave a low appluad that pretty much had no sound , but still gave Dick a good push.

He cleard his throat and opened his mouth, and then the words came out;

_"When the days are cold _

_And the and the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see,_

_Are all made of gold._

_When your dreams all fail ,_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all,_

_And the blood runs stale"_

"Wow." marveled Wally."He really does have a good voice." Roy nodded slowly, smiling a rare smile.

"A perfect song too." he added.

_"I wanna hide the truth ,_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside,_

_There's nowhere we can hide._

_No matter what we breed,_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kindom, come_

_This is my kingdom, come_

_When you feel my heat.._

_Look into my eyes.._

_It's where my demons hide._

_It's where my demons hide._

_Don't get too close._

_It's dark inside,_

_It's where my demons hide,_

_It's where my demons hide."_

Dick stopped singing the heart touching song and looked at the principle who was announcing the student's names, then to Roy and Wally, then to the entire crowd.

Everyone was silent. Too silent. It was then when Wally decided to start a dramatic applause, and Roy quickly joined in. The next one to clap was the prinicple, and then the entire crowd.

Dick felt a smile play on his face. He overcomed stage fear, _Score!_

"Thanks." he murmerd to the mike, forgetting it was a mike in the first place, before placing it back and heading back stage.

OoO

"Dude!" exclaimed Wally who has somehow managed to get backstage.

"That was amazing, Dick." Roy said , slightly ruffling the ebony's hair.

"Thanks Roy." he smiled

"Let me back stage!" said a familiar voice.

"Uh... Oh."Dick said , recognizing the voice very well.

"Is that..." stared Wally i disbelief. Roy scowled as he recognized the person too.

"You guys had better leave.." Dick suggested. The two quickly nodded, understanding the point.

Roy and Wally excited the backstage, after slipping two pairs of glasses on. On the way, Roy bumped into a blonde chick, and grunted, knowing exactly who it was. Wally seemed to be feeling a bit awkward about it, but moved out as well.

"Hey Artemis." said Dick, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi, Grayson." she said smiling. "You know those two creeps?I mean the red heads. I have a bad feeling about the tall one." she said smile disappearing as she rememberd Roy bumping into her without saying sorry.

"Erm.. yeah." he said. "Those were... Archie and Davis." he lied."A couple of friends, you know." he added.

Artemis narrowed her eyes but nodded. "Nice performance by the way." she added.

She didn't miss the smile on Dick's face.

"And you look... sorta different." the archer comented. "Really different."she continued.

"Thanks, that was a compliments there wasn't it?" he asked with sarcasam. Artemis snorted.

"By the way..." said the ebony mischeviously. "I caught Archie staring at you." he said grinning.

Artemis blushed. "Very funny, Grayson." she told him. "I've got to go, I'm up next."

"Your participating?" asked the ebony haired boy, sort of starteld. It wasn't like Artemis to get social.

"Yeah." she admitted. " Mom made me. She thinks I'm good at archery." she added.

Dick didn't miss her shaky tone when she said 'thinks'.

"Gotta go too." he said. Boy, was he gonna screw her!

OoO

"Hey... Artemis!" said Robin grinning as he stopped typing on his laptop and turned to see the archer.

"Hi." said Artemis narrowing her eyes. Whats up with him.

"How was the talent show?Did you win?" he asked, his grin growing wider.

Artemis froze in did he know? "Wh-what talent show?" she said hesitatingly.

"Come on!" Robin said rolling his eyes behing his dark sunglasses.

Artemis sighed. "I've got no idea how you do it."s he only made Robin smile more. "It... was ok. And I didn't win. The Grayson kid did, although he wasn't there to take his prize." she admitted, sitting on the couch.

"Grayson? Really...?" Robin asked trying to keep his tone interested.

"Yeah." she told him. "The kid sings well." she said."For a mathlete..." was added later. "And call me wierd, but he looked a whole lot different out of uniform and with his hair all messed up. Kinda cute, too."(Not in that way!) she said, folding her legs over one another. "Sorta reminded me of you..." she trailed off.

For a second there, Robin stopped typing. _Oh man!_ he thought.

"But it couldn't be." she added later. _Phew!_ "After all, the kid's just a short mathlete, son of a billionaire, something too far away from the Boy Wonder."

Robin internally thanked the lord and resumed typing on his laptop.

"Or may it could be..." Artemis murmerd to herself as she walked towards her room. "Or it could be." she repeated curiously.

**A/N: Hiya! Gotta luv some trio **_**and**_** traught! Wierd, right? But you know... Rob is voiced Jesse MCanntry and all. And the song is 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. It's a really beautiful song. And it **_**is **_**longer but I was tooo lazy. Review!**


	3. A List Of A Hundred and One

Wally groaned. Not again! Why does he_ always _end up getting tough homework?

Wally wasn't a bad student. In fact he was really a pleasnt one. He never got lower than an A in Science, and was particularly good at chemistry. And he wasn't that bad in Algebra either. Biology and Physicis, he survived , and pretty much got decent grades in everything else. English was the odd one out.

First of all, his Teach, Mr. Nathan, gave them the toughest projects he could. Just last month, they had to write a diary entry in the life of Columbus after he discoverd America. Just how are you supposed to express someone else's feelings? The fact that he was friends with Dick, who practically made up his own words wasn't helping. His grades in English already sunk down to a D, and he wasn't very interested in getting any lower than that, so if he actully wanted to at least score a C, he had to write something 'presentable' this time.

This time, Mr. Nathan wanted them to write a list of 101 things about _something. _And worse still, he said they couldn't write about videogames, movies, or anything that you can actually make a list of! Better and better, it was due tomorrow!

Wally, of course could have done it somewhere in the middle of the week's time they were given, but unfortunately, he couldn't use the excuse 'I was too busy being Kid Flash and going on covert missions with the Young Justice.' to tell Mr. Nathan.

Wally sunk deeper into the couch, staring at the empty peice of paper. Times like this, he wished magic really did exsist, so that somehow this paper would fill it's self up.

Fortunately, Wally's phone rang. The ginger quickly scooped it up and answerd before checking who the person calling was.

"Hey, Walls?" Dick's voice rang in the speedster's ears.

"Dick!" he almost yelled throught the phone, finally, he had something else to do!

"Um... yeah?" asked the ebony in a confused tone.

"Sorry man... just English homework..." Wally said.

"Oh." Dick told him, understanding. "Yeah so... you didn't happen to eat the muffin I kept in the fridge, right?" he asked tone turning from bewliderd to suspicious.

"Uh..." Wally said. He could feel Dick BatGlaring him through the phone.

"Wally..." Dick warned him.

Suddenly, and idea crossed Wally's mind, Yes!

"Oh my gosh yes!" Wally voiced his thoughts.

"So you did eat it?" Dick questioned, tone softening as he noticed Wally's excited remark.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Gosh, thank you, Dick. I am so getting an A!" Wally basically screamed throught the phone. Before Dick could reply, Wally quickly shoved his phone onto the couch, not caring to end the call, and sped out of the room.

"Um... thanks?" Dick said throught the phone, half aware that the speedster was not around.

**ThisisabreaklineThisisabreaklineThisisabreaklineThisisabreaklineThisisabreakline**

Wally stared nervously at Mr. Nathan, who was getting closer to his desk. Maybe his idea wasn't so good after all.. He grabbed the sheets of paper that he had in his hand, and eyed them nervously.

"Virginia," he could hear Mr. Nathan say , "Victoria," Oh no.. "William, thank you," 3..2..1.. "Wallace." he said as he stopped at Wally's desk. "I hope this turns out better than its predecesors." he remarked. Wally gave his neatly stappled papers a last look, before handing it to Mr. Nathan.

After seeing how Aurthur Collin wrote a list of his family tree, and Betthany George a list about the names she would name her 101 pets if she had that many, and Virginal Hartle's list of exctint animals, and several other lists, it was finally Wally's turn. Mr. Nathan carefully placed his paper on the projector so that the entire class could see it. And then, the written details flashed on the holographc screen.

_**Name: Wallace Rudolph West.**_

_**Topic: A List of One Hundred and One. (English)**_

_**For my topic, I've chosen to write about my best bud, and my 'litte bro' , Richard. Because he's really special to me. So here are a few things about him -**_

_**1\. People call him 'Dick, or Dickie' , because he thinks Richard is too formal.**_

_**2\. He's thirteen.**_

_**3\. He's frankly short, for his age.**_

_**4\. He's serious when he needs to be, but never fails to make you smile.**_

_**5\. He likes wearing his sunglasses around strangers.**_

_**6\. He's not that good in English.**_

_**7\. He loves playing with words.**_

_**8\. Watchout, you ever know when he'll surprise you.**_

_**9\. He's got a golden memory, and sometimes, he wishes he dosen't.**_

_**10\. He's my best friend.**_

_**11\. He's got baby blue eyes.**_

_**12\. He loves wearing his jacket most of the time...**_

_**13\. He's got raven black hair.**_

_**14\. He actually sings pretty well...**_

_**15\. He's really good in sports.**_

_**16\. He supports team Jacob, 'cause he thinks vampires are outdated.**_

_**17\. He think's I look stupid in my 'Team Edward' t-shirt.**_

_**18\. He's a huge prankster.**_

_**19\. He likes keeping his hair messy.**_

_**20\. His favourite color is red.**_

_**21\. His favourite animal (mammal) is a bat.**_

_**22\. His favourite bird is a Robin.**_

_**23\. He's got an overportective dad. (P.s , don't tell him I said that).**_

_**24\. He's adopted.**_

_**25\. He doesn't enjoy my car rides.**_

_**26\. He dosen't like anyone getting **__**too**__** close to his dad.**_

_**27\. Dick is a mathlete ( Again, don't tell him I said that).**_

_**28\. He enjoys hiking.**_

_**29\. Easter is his favourite holiday.**_

_**30\. His favourite movies are ; How To Train Your Dragon, and Family Treasure.**_

_**31\. He hates blood.**_

_**32\. He loves family reunions .**_

_**33\. Family is the most thing that matters to him.**_

_**34\. He always beats me in Hitman games, even though he dosen't like blood.**_

_**35\. He could hack your Facebook account if he wanted to.**_

_**36\. He's friendly, unless you talk to him about deaths.**_

_**37\. He Like's circuses.**_

_**38\. He thinks sherlock Holmes solves mysteries way too slowly for his liking.**_

_**39\. He liked reading Journey To The Centre Of The Earth.**_

_**40\. Dick makes good jokes.**_

_**41\. If you decided to playfully steal his laptop and you did, then one advice; run!**_

_**42\. Dick is good at disappearing.**_

_**43\. His dad rarely lets him have a sleepover with me, 'cause he's paranoid.**_

_**44\. If you happen to accidentally drive over a rock, and if he accidentally banged his head on the window, and you had to go to a clinic and get his head bandaged up, then don't and I reapeat DON'T under any circumstances ring the doorbell of his dad. **_

_**45\. Death shall visit any person who dared lay a finger on Dickie while his dad could do something about it.**_

_**46\. Death visited many people.**_

_**47\. Dick's grandfather bakes the best muffins.**_

_**48\. Sometimes, you feel like 'borrowing' a muffin.**_

_**49\. If you want to survive stealing Dick's muffin, you've got to be good at running.**_

_**50\. Dick likes staying up late at night.**_

_**51\. Dick is 13, but still has a phone!**_

_**52\. Dick actually got his first phone when he was ten.**_

_**53\. Dick is really moody sometimes.**_

_**54\. He could do a backflip , closing his eyes.**_

_**55\. He can detect lies, which is his number one best way in finding out who stole his muffin.**_

_**56\. He used to like Superman at first , and for some reason, his dad didn't like that.**_

_**57\. Dick has got a Batman plushie.**_

_**58\. He would kill you if you comment on and/or even touch his plushie.**_

_**59\. He likes light, but welcomes darkness.**_

_**60\. He thinks Robin is awesome. **_

_**61\. He really likes March.**_

_**62\. He completely loathes April.**_

_**63\. Sometimes, Dick needs comforting badly.**_

_**64\. He dosen't go to everyone for comforting.**_

_**65\. He's got a killer glare, much like his dad.**_

Mr. Nathan, his face blank or any emotions, took out the sheet of paper and placed the second sheet.

_**67\. He rarely gets sick.**_

_**68\. You do NOT want to see him when he does get sick.**_

_**69\. He gets really emotional sometimes.**_

_**70\. He really hates tradgedy movies.**_

_**71\. He's really brave when he needs to be.**_

_**72\. He never complains much.**_

_**73\. He always sticks to the topic when he does complain.**_

_**74\. He won three debates in a row.**_

_**75\. He's loyal and honest.**_

_**76\. No one resists his puppy-dog eyes.**_

_**78\. He's a great actor.**_

_**79\. He hates it when people doubt him.**_

_**80\. Dick has got a really, really, really, strong punch. His grandad told me once, that when he got angry while in the gym, he punched the- you know what? Nevermind. (Episode'DownTime')**_

_**81\. I've known Dick for two years now.**_

_**82\. Dick doesn't like sharing his dad.**_

_**83\. His dad dosen't like sharing him either.**_

_**84\. Dick hates hospitals.**_

_**85\. His favourite drink is apple juice.**_

_**86\. His favourite desert is choclate founde.**_

_**87\. He likes kicking at something/someone when he's really mad.**_

_**88\. Thankfully, I never was that someone/somehing.**_

_**89\. As for our friend Roy...**_

_**90\. Dick has three stages of anger. 1. Just-please-shut-up level, 2. I'm-warning-you level, and 3. That's-it-you-better-run level.**_

_**91\. I've been throught all his anger levels.**_

_**92\. It was **__**not **__** a nice experience.**_

_**93\. **__**Bru**__** His dad didn't appreciate me angering him.**_

_**94\. I still don't get why he's so overprotectice about that plushie!**_

_**95\. He likes hearing Demons and Dark Side.**_

_**96\. Pssssst! (Dick writes poetry)**_

_**97\. He could also right tradgedy stories sometimes...**_

_**98\. His favourite books are ; The Hobbit and Lord of The Rings.**_

_**99\. He **__**loves **__** reading/watching mysteries.**_

_**100\. You can't pull him out of dreamlad if he's busy trying to solve a mystery.**_

_**101\. Finnaly, I'D like to say; to all the kidnappers, bad guys, creeps (thats includes you, pizza delivery guy!) villians, supervillians, and people who make commerical adds, if anyone, and with this I mean ANYONE AT ALL decideds they want to hurt my little brother, then they will first have to go throught ME! 'Cause I won't let anyone hurt him for the world.**_

_**The End.**_

Mr. Nathan fixed his gaze on Wally, who looked up sheepishly at him. But then, Wally's world came crashing apart when Mr. Nathan _smiled_ at him! He was too busy watching Mr. Nathan smile, to listen to the students chatter was a soft applause as Mr. Nathan marked the first sheet A with his red pen, and Wally defied gravity.

THISISABREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREKLINE

Wally,ran around Mount Justice, clutching his sucessful english assignment in both his hands.

"YES,yes,yes,yes!" he chatterd excitedlyy as he ran around Mount Justice for the fourteeth time.

"Hey, watch it Wally!" screamed Robin, whom almost had his glasses knocked out by the overjoyed speedster.

"Rob!" Wally screamed pulling the thirteen-year older into a huge bear hug.

"OMG thank you thank you thank you so much,dude!" he chatterd into the younger boys ears.

"For finding out you stole my muffin?" Robin said, pulling away from the hug. "your evident welcome." he said sarcastically as he gave the speedster a smile.

Wally smiled back, and got ready to take his fifteenth lap around Mount Justice. Robin smiled as he saw the red-headed boy starting to run. But as Wally ran, he dropped something. A few stappled papers...

Dick walked over to the papers and picked them up carefully, examining every word on the first sheet.

_**A List Of One Hunderd And One.**_

This should be interesting, thought the ebony haired teen. He carefully read, a smile crossing his face, until...

"Wallace Rudolph West," Dick began saying, his voice murderous. "You did _not _ write about my Batman plushie in an English assignment, now have you?!"

**A/N: see I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATTING FOR TWO WEEKS! I know I promised u guys 2 chapts. a week, but I was grounded the week before my exams, and the week ON my exams too, besides that, I sacrificed my entire Saturday to for Qatar Debate, and no we didn't win T.T. Any ways, I hope you liked this!**

**-Ambie out**


	4. TV Applications

T.V Applications

1\. Turtle Ninjas

Dick stared eagerly as Raphael kicked off the head of yet another crang, Roy and Wally at his both sides. Al thought they would never admit it, or more like Roy would never admit it, the episode _was _interesting.

The trio watched as the four teammates talked, and then left for their hideout. All was quite until April joined the scene, and Donnie was hypnotized. It was Wally's turn to stare eagerly now at the red headed beauty.

Dick chuckled. "Whataaya doin' Donnie Jr.?" he asked smiling. Wally blushed bright red and turned out to face Dick. "How come I'm Donnie!" he protested. "You're the geeky one here."

Dick send a Death-Glare to the speedster, who smirked triumphantly in returned Dick opened his mouth to protest back, but her quickly shut it, a smile crossing his face. And then, he talked. "You're right, you shouldn't be Donnie." Dick admitted.

"What! But I can't be Donni- Wait, what did you just say?" Wally asked, bewildered.

"You shouldn't be Donnattelo." Dick repeated. "If you were Donnie, then who would Mikey?" Dick continued, grinning at the speedster.

Wally was boiling now. "B-b-but. I CAN'T BE MICHAEL ANGELO!" H-H-HE'S JUST SO STUPID!" Wally remarked.

"Exactly." Roy said, speaking for the first time. "And he eats a lot too." Added Dick.

Wally muttered under his breath, he was _so_ getting them back for that! Wait a second...

"How come you're on _Donnie's _team, Splinter?" he asked Wally, smiling all of a sudden.

"Who are you calling Splinter?" Roy asked, exploding at the thought of Wally comparing him with an old giant rat who's got a metre long beard.

Dick burst out laughing. "S-s-splinter?" he said through fits of laughter," Say what, Mikey? Run before _Royphael (as in, Raphael) _gets you!" Dick yelled out, before bursting into fits of laughter again.

Too late. Roy was already holding his arrow and bow in his hands, and Wally set on his feet.

"I'm making turtle soup tonight!" Yelled out Roy before letting his first arrow shoot at the defenseless speedster.

Defenders of Berk.(Warning Major Spoilers)

The trio were watching Dragon Defenders of berk, or season two of Dragon riders of berk, the first episode.

They reached up to the part where Stoick was being overprotective over Hiccup, when Wally finally decided to speak.

"I think we've got a second Bat here." the speedster said, earning a nod from Roy.

" ." Dick protested. "He's being OVER protective. Hiccup knows what he's doing." Dick declared officially.

"That's what he thought before he got kidnapped by the Out-casts at the end of season one." Roy told him. Ok so maybe, just MAYBE he did watch all the episodes of season one once or twice.

"It wasn't his fault!" Dick demanded, trying to protect him fellow reckless teenager. "He NEVER would have known that Mildew was a traitor! Besides, he just wanted to find Toothless's family,he didn't know that Alvin and the outcasts AND Mildew set it as a trap for him so they could kidnap him and get him to train their dragons so they could use them against the island of berk!" Dick replied, narrating almost the entire episode.

"But Mildew _was_ a traitor. And Hiccup's and Toothless's journey to 'Nightfury Island' was pointless since it turned out Toothless's kind really was extinct, this, allowed Alvin the Treacherous and Mildew to take advantage and capture them both when they were not expecting anything as such." Bruce said, appearing from nowhere at all. But to be honest, the thing that _r_eally did surprise them was; the all mighty Batman watches How To Train Your Dragon?

Bruce walked over and put his arm protectively over Dick's shoulders, pulling him away from the two red heads, and into his own arms. He gave his foster son a rare smile, and Dick smiled back.

"And that," Bruce started, "gives Stoick the Vast every right to be worried and ban dragon flight until more advanced safety issues are discussed." Bruce said, looking at Dick.

This time, Dick didn't argue. He simply nodded, wrapping his arms around Bruce's waist, and the two walked out of the room, leaving the red heads completely confused.

After the Dynamic Duo left, Wally voiced Roy's thoughts.

"So... Bruce is an HTTYD fan?" he asked, staring in astonishment at the place where the Dynamic Duo used to be.

"An HTTYD fan indeed." Roy repeated.

"You wanna watch the rest of the episode and relate it to Dick?" Wally asked.

"Fine by me, as long as Stoick doesn't turn out to be Bruce in disguise."

3\. Danny Phantom

Dick's eyes were glued to the screen. He wouldn't move them. He _couldn't _move them. That's how he was always like when he was watching Danny Phantom.

Wally's popcorn-filled mouth froze open for a second as he saw Danny enter the ghost machine that have given him his power.

"H-he isn't going to do it, right?" Dick asked anxiously.

"No way!" Wally blurted out, staring at the animated character wide eyed.

"But it looks like he _is _going to try getting rid of his powers..." Roy said dryly.

Unfortunately for the two excited teens- that's exactly what happened. And Danny's jet black hair had a white stroke on it now that looked as if he dyed it, leaving behind the only little bit of his ghost self.

Dick, in terror a disappointment immediately paused the CD and turned around to meet the red-heads.

"He did it." he said, disbelief still tracing his voice. Wally almost dropped his bowl of popcorn, but caught hold of it in the last few moments.

"I can't believe Danny got rid of his powers!" Dick screamed out.

"I don't blame him." Roy pointed out. "I mean, who would actually want to be _half dead?_"

"He's not half dead!" Wally and Dick blurted out in unison.

"He's half human, half ghost because ectoplasm was injected into his system, and you know that VERY WELL Roy Boy." Wally pointed back.

"I can't believe he got rid of his powers just because those freaks were doing some D.N.A test to figure out who the 'Ghost Boy' was!" Dick complained.

"Dude, this episode sucks, do we have to watch it, can't we just skip?" Wally asked, not really caring now.

"Yeah.. but it say's this is the last ep." Dick told Wally sadly.

"What is this ep. first of all!" Wally asked.

"Erm..." Dick said, searching for the remote. "It says here... that its called 'Phantom Planet' and it the finale." Dick told the clueless Wally.

"Then, we've got to watch it." Way pointed out.

"Of course we do!" Dick said with a 'duh' in his tone. " Do you think I'm gonna miss all the Daam?" he asked him.

"What's Daam?" Roy asked confused.

"It's Danny/DanielXSamantha/Sam, Mr. Don't-know-alot!" Wally told him.

"Yeah." Dick assisted. "Also called Samaniel or Sanny or Danam or Sadan or Damantha or Saniel or Samanny or Danieantha or -"

"That's enough, I get it!" Roy blurted out, not wanting to hear more mixed names.

"Lets keep watching then?" Wally suggested. Dick nodded and immediately resumed the episode.

The speedster and the acrobat high fived when a ghost ray gave Danny back his powers. The two suddenly felt grateful they hadn't stop watching the episode when things started getting really _awesome._

Vlad Masters, had planned on doing something world destructing, and only Danny, in the sense, only Danny- AND all the other ghosts of the world -which happen to all hate him- could save the world.

They were watching the part when Sam was talking to Danny when things got really good.

"Here comes the Daam..." Wally said in a sing-song voice.

The trio watched eagerly as Sam was showing Danny Valerie's ring, and then... there was a.. slip.

Wally and Dick high -fived each other, and Roy smirked at the scene.

The rest of the episode was pretty awesome, with Vlad being stuck in space, and the ENTIRE WORLD basically finding out Danny's I-D.

_"Thanks, Danny,"_ said Jack Fenton. _"Or should I call you, Danny?"_

Dick and Wally chuckled, and Roy smiled.

When the episode was finally over, all the happiness evaporated into thin air, and Wally and Dick gave each other sad looks.

"I can't believe the show is OVER!" Dick complained.

"Me neither..." Wally commented.

"You think they'll do another season?" Dick asked, hope flaring in his eyes.

"I hope so, Dick." he told him. "Or shall I call you, Dick?"

4\. Ben 10

Roy did _not _know how Wally and Dick ALWAYS got him to watch stupid cartoons with them. But if he had to let you out on a secret, he wouldn't say he was a Ben 10. fan for the world.

Like, seriously, who wouldn't like Ben 10? Just a little? Don't you even deny THAT!

For the past few months, they were watching a Ben 10 marathon whenever they stayed wth each other. They had managed to get through ALL the episodes of Ben 10, Ben 10 Alien Force and Ben 10 Ultimate Alien, and had now made it to the first episode of Ben 10. Omniverse.

So far, they had seen how Ben looked, and obviously noticed the change in the animation, but the character looked decent, anyways.

But when Gwen and Kevin appeared - "Dude! They can't be serious, right! Kevin looks TERRIBLE. And Gwen never had freckles OR glasses." Wally complained on the obvious character change.

Dick was clearly disappointing, and Roy was, too, although he wouldn't show it.

The trio were scarily close to developing heat vision when they discovered that Gwen and Kevin won't be fighting with Ben any more.

"This sucks." reported Wally.

"I never would have know." Dick remarked sarcastically.

All went quite until Grandpa Max appeared and that was when the most unexpected member of the tri complained-

"WHAT THE HECK!" Screamed Roy. "Why does old Max look like he's blind! He's a Plumper for god's sake, he doesn't look cool and capable anymore. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THOSE PEOPLE!" he complained.

Wally and Dick stared at Roy, who looked like he didn't notice what he just said, and when he caught the two staring at him, he blushed bright red.

"This," Whispered Wally to Dick, "is great Blackmail material." he continued. Dick nodded in response.

Unfortunately, speedsters we'rent good at whispering, and the archer heard every word of it.

"Don't you even THINK about that, Kid Idiot." He threatened.

5\. Adventure Time

The trio, decided to watched Adventure time this week-did NOT! Well, it was mainly all because Wally basically BEGGED them to do it. Not forgetting the puppy-dog eyes the fifteen year old threw at Dick and Roy now and then.

They didn't really even GET that show (A/N: I'm and Adventure Time fan, Btw)! It was just so... pointless to say in the least. With all the strange princesses who tried to acess a thirteen-year old hero who was best friends with and forty-one year old dog who had magical power- get it? NO.

But since Wally had insisted on then watching the episodes 'Finn the Human' and 'Jake the Dog', which by the way had cheesy names, they just HAD to deal with it.

The episode began and OF COURSE Wally just _had _to sing along.

"Don't-" pleaded Dick-in vain, as the speedster broke into the lyrics

_Adventure Time,_

_C'mon grab your friends,_

_Lets go to very,_

_Distant Lands_

_Jake the Dog and,_

_Finn the Human,_

_The fun never ends..._

_Adventure Ti-_

He was interrupted as Dick threw a pillow on his face. "SHUT UP Kid Lousy-show's."

"Wow." said Wally. "Who's cheesy now?"

"You." Roy said seriously.

The trio settled down an watched the two episodes, all went well until Jake wanted to use up the wish Presmo would give him for a Sandwich instead of saving Finn.

To be more precise, that's when Wally blew up laughing.

Roy and Dick rolled their eyes.

"Hey Presmo." Dick said, as if talking to the character, "I get a wish too, right?" he asked, as if the avatar would responding. He waited a while, as if waiting for an answer before saying; "I wish Wally's brain was at least the size of an ant." he said.

"Correction, a flea." Roy pointed out seriously.

The two left the room silently, leaving a laughing speedster, who was still unaware of their short leave, rolling on the floor, his eyes tightly shut.

**A/N: That's pretty much it! I could update this chapt. if you guys have any idea for T.V shows I could use in here, so tell n' yell! Besides that, dad is back today, and I told him about me writing a novel and guess what? He said he had some co-worker friends and all that would help my publish the book, and that it would be easy! I luv u daddy!**

***Attention, Roy Whump nxt chapter***


	5. Angroy

**A/N: Hiya! So I just had this random thought; people ALWAYS write fics about Dick bieng kidnapped, but what about Roy? He's an adopted son of a millionaire, too! (Not that people know about his relationship difficulties with Ollie, y'know?) So this what it's pretty much about.**

Roy wasn't often left alone with Dick. Not after the two times he'd gotten him almost kidnapped... Oh well, that was about two years from now, so no wonder Bruce must have forget 'bout it, right?

It wasn't all that odd that the two spend time without Wally around. Not that they didn't miss the goofy speedster or anything, but Green Arrow and Batman were usually send on league business together more often.

More or less, this was the reason why Roy was now at the Wayne Manor, left to babysit a thirteen year old Dick Grayson.

Dick was really annoyed about the fact that Bruce sent Roy to babysit him. Not that he was complaining about Roy comming over, but he was _ thirteen_ for god's sake! He could handle himself! So right now, he'd been using the excuse that Roy and him were only '_Hanging Out'_ while Ollie and Bruce do some stuff to convince himself.

"You ok, Dickie?" Roy asked, noticing the teens dreamy attitude.

"Yeah.." Dick replied. "Just... Bruce has really got to know I'm thirteen!" Dick demanded.

Roy shrugged. "Bat paranoia." he responded.

"Roy..." he asked, his voice already taking a pleading tone.

Roy cquirked his eyebrow questioningly. Dick looked likehe was going to ask something and when the particular teenager wanted to asked something...

"Could we go watch-"

"No." Roy replied at once.

"But why!" He protected.

"Remember that time when your were eleven years old?" he asked, remembering the event like it was yesterday.

"Yeah, but that was two years ago!" He demanded. "C'mon! I'll wear my sunglasses!" he pleaded, already setting up his puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine." grunted Roy. "But I'm picking the movie."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So... what movie was it again?" Dick asked, as he and Roy walked passed the streets of Gotham.

"Child's Play." Roy replied.

"Heard of it... It's about that creepy doll that comes to life and threatens all the kids that ignore their toys, right?" he asked, with knowledge.

Roy nodded. "I couldn't resist seing it again. I just loved the scence when he threw that lady off the balcony when she tried to shut him down." Roy narrated, refering to Chucky.

The streets of Gotham were oddly quite. Actually, a little too quite. Roy would mummble stuff about the movie everynow and then, but Dick was deadly silent. And the memmories flourished when..

"Roy.." Dick said in a low whisper.

"Hmm..?" he asked. He was getting to the really really good parts when Dick just HAD to interupt him.

"I think there's someone following us, scratch that, I KNOW they're 's someone stalking us right now..." He told the red head, keeping his tone unheard.

"Darn. Did your glasses fall off or something?" he asked, knowing EXACTLY into how much trouble they were.

"No. I have them on. I think they'd recognized me somehow." he admitted

Ok this was _really _odd. It wasn't like people would recognize someone, much less Dick, without seeing his eyes. Cruds, even the team couldn't recognize him.

"What do we do?" Dick asked.

Roy sighed softly. "I don't know." He confessed, hating himself for even saying it. "But stay close behind. They're after you, after all."

The sound of footsteps was now clearly heard, and the familiar sound of feet tapping was considered.

"How yo' doin' Mr. Harper?" asked one out of three thugs who had turned out to be stalking to two for a while now.

"Would you like to consider your last sentance again?" Dick asked him a bit startled himself.

More startled than him, was Roy. Ok honestly, he _had_ been kidnapped before, but that was _years_ ago, and not at the rate of Dick's kidnappings at _all_. If you consider looking into the crime rate charts of Gotham and then Star City, there would be nothing to compare. Gotham's crimes were always atop. It always probabbly hasn't been on the news that Roy had left Ollie's shelter a while ago.

Two of the thugs got closer to Roy and Dick.

"Stay. Away. From. Us." Roy growled.

Roy looked back at Dick. They were apparently back to back now. Dick didn't seem too worried. He'd gotten used to the situations. But the fact that they were actually after Roy this time tensed him up a bit.

"As you.. partially wish, Ruby head." said one thug.

The other two thugs got closer. Closer to Dick. They each grabbed him by a hand, and Dick frantically swayed in the air, putting up an excellnt fight for his condition.

"Let him go!" Roy warned, talking a bold step towards the kidnappers. They were _not _doing anything with his little brother while he could do something about it.

"Easy there, Ruby head, Raven hair won't be heard, until and unless ya come with us." said one of the thugs that held Dick.

"Roy don't-" he was interupted as one thug slapped a hand on his mouth.

Roy was now sending Deathglares towards their three captors. But ok, what choice did he have? Why did he have the eerie feeling that something really bad would happen _even after _this? There really wasn't much at hand, and if Roy knew anything about Gotham, it would be that it's criminals would _never _hesitate to do anything, no matter what the circumstances, if it meant getting what they want. So if Roy didn't want them hurting Dick then...

"Fine. Just... don't hurt him."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

This day was _ not_ getting any better for Roy, much less for Dick. The chloroform, as Roy recognized the long forgotten chemical, had worn off a while ago. Apperantly, it had worn off Dick too. The thugs had removed his sunglasses, but fortunately after a particular conversation with Bruce about two years ago, Dick had learnt to wear lens everytime he went outside to Gotham when it was night. This particullarly helped him once or twice. The baby blue that was replaced by emerlad was effective, and has helped in many situations when it needed to.

Currently tied to poles, the archer coud help but check on Dick.

"You ok, Dickie?" He asked, checking.

"Peachy." he remarked sarcastically.

"So..." he said, his voicing taking an apologetic tone. "Common stuff?" He asked.

"Common stuff." Dick repeated in agreement.

"Just try to deal with it. It sorta sounds pretty cliche up to now." Dick said.

If this situation was any better, Roy would have smile.

"So... any idea how we're getting out of here?" Asked Roy, hoping to get out of the situation as soon as possible.

"Got that coverd." Dick said quickly. And as if reading Roy's mind.. "Remember my emergency comm, the one that I used two years back when we were in trouble?" He asked him.

"Yeah..." Roy replied.

"I kinda still have it." He confessesd. It wasn't _his_ fault Bruce had a serious case of paranoia after all.

"So I'm guessing DaddyBats will come knock some heads off?" Roy asked, trying to make the atmosphere around them lighter.

"Not before PapaArrow murdurs someone." Dick responded.

"PapaArrow? Seriously?" Roy asked, groaning at the name.

"Hey! Ollie can be pretty paranoid too." Dick demanded.

Roy didn't comment back on that. "Besides..." Dick began. "Daddy was taken for Bats as in DaddyBats and Father was taken for Flash, as in FatherFast, there wasn't much option to go for expect Papa. And it kinda fits too." He declared.

Roy couldn't help but smile. Nothing got through this kid.

Unfortunately for Roy and Dick, DaddyBats and PapaArrow appearntly weren't there by the time the three thugs arrived.

The head guy, as Roy and Dick guessed, smiled a beautiful smile, one that showed all his yellow jagged teeth.

"So... the millionaire, and his fellow buddy." he growled.

"Roy?" Dick asked, as if he didn't noticed the three thugs comming in.

"Yeah..." Roy said, sensing a question comming up.

"Could we use plan B?" he asked in a pleading tone.

"I don't-"

"Plan B it is." Dikc interuppted.

"Stop the gossip, boys." the thug said through gritted teeth, seeming pretty annoyed.

"Why...?" Dick pouted almost innocently.

I think we all know Gothamite's aren't the nicest peole to begin with. The thug grabbed Dick's chin and lifted it up so he could face him.

"You had anything to say, Jet head?" he asked, his voice murderous.

" .Go." Roy growled at the thug. He didn't want that man _anywhere _besides Dick.

"You're making him angroy..." Dick mummbled.

That was OFFICALLY enough for the thug. With loud grunt, he raised his fist and prepared to get it down until...

" ...uh.. Ollie is _not _gonna like you doing this." Dick interupted. "Hey, Roy, remember last time something like this happened?" Dick asked him.

Roy did NOT want to play this game, but if it meant Dick would say unharmed... "Uh.. Yeah. Just like it was yesterday." he lied.

"I still couldn't figure how Ollie managed to hire Batman _and _Green Arrow."Dick said, making his tone sound bewlidered.

Ok, he would never admit it, but this was actually sort of... fun? "Tell me about it." Roy said, joining in as well.

The two other thugs were shaking, no literally. The head goon slowly let go of Dick's chin.

"Fine. You could keep your teeth." he said. "For now."

Of course, Green Arrow and Batman chose this specific momment to break through they warehouse's walls, a murderous glance on both their faces.

"The kid's were right!" said one goon. His tone made it clear he was trieing _very_ hard not wet.

Batman and Green Arrow didn't need a second thought, and knocked the goons out in under a second.

"You ok, kids?" Ollie asked, once he was done.

"Yeah...If your definition of okif being kidnapped, sure, we're peachy." he said with his genuie smile.

"You're wearing your lens." Bruce pointed out.

It didn't take Dick a second to figure out what the question would be. "It's a PapaArrow matter." he said, grinning. "This was sorta good. I was beggining to wonder if the world knew who Roy Harper was, yet." He joked.

A small, hint of a ghost smile, touched Batman's lips.

Startelling even Roy and Ollie, Dick got up.

"When did you get yourself free, again?" Roy asked.

"When you were too busy being unconsious." he replied with a smirk.

The Dynamic Duco didn't say much, then. They just left. In civvies, as Dick was, they still left.

How they would get home, Roy and Ollie would never know.

"Dinah was nagging us out once we told her." Oliver pointed out.

"Not surprising." Roy replied.

"Roy..." Ollie asked in a soft tone.

"Hmm?"

"I should probbably be untieing you now, but do you mind telling me what's with this PapaArrow thing?"

**A/N: Yolo! Hoped you guys enjoyed. It was really fun writing this, tho. So I'm pretty satisfied, cuz I think Roy should B kidnapped a bit 2. Whatayya say, Delyn?**

**Delyn: Fine by me. Hey Ambie, may I ask u somethin'?**

**Me: Sure Del, whatsup?**

**Delyn: Y are you using a character from your novel-me- in this conversation.**

**Ambie: I was... bored?**

**Delyn: Doesn't make sense 2 me.**

**Ambie: Me neither...**


	6. Adopted

The Terrible Trio, Roy, Wally, and Dick, didn't have much in common.

Well, Roy and Wally both had flaming red haired. Roy and Dick had blue eyes. Roy and Wally could both drive. Well, Wally _somewhat _ drove. And of course, they all were superheros fighting against crime. But if there was one thing they all painfully had in common; it was that they all were adopted.

Dick :

_April.. april, out of all the days. The day in which they died, was the most sunny and bright._

_Oh, why couldn't it be a cold December night?_

Dick's tears had ran dry from crying all night long. They just literally ran out. Now, there he was, standing beside that tall social service lady.

"Can't I- can't I just stay with Haley's?" He asked timidly.

The social service's lady gave him a sympathetic look, but then tried to sound stern and determined.

"I'm afraid not. It's just not... safe." She told him.

"Oh." Dick couldn't help but feel that if Haley's circus wouldn't be safe for him, then nowhere would.

The tall social service's lady was talking with another man... Someone with a badge that said 'Josh Branner- Vice assistant'

Suddenly, another man comes running in. He looks oddly familiar, with tan skin, black hair, and blue gleaming eyes.. Dick immediately recognized him. Bruce. Bruce Wayne. He was the one who had payed for the funeral.

Bruce Wayne was talking to Josh and the tall lady, they seemed to be arguing about something... Dick didn't want to know.

The argument is finally closed and Bruce Wayne started walking up to Dick.

"Let's go, Dick." He say, softly.

"Wh-where to?"

Bruce smiles brightly. "Home."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wally :

_They'd told me that a parents' love is the strongest thing alive,_

_But how is it so, when mom and dad, care least about my life?_

Where'd he go to? Wally wasn't sure. But all he wanted to do was stay away from his parents. If his father could enjoy abusing him, and if his mother could watch him do that, what sort of thing makes him welcome in that house?

He could go to Aunt Lisa, but she was always scared of his father. If he'd ask her where he'd been, she'd definitely tell him. And if Rudolph gets Wally back, it was going to go from worse, to worst. No. He had to go somewhere else. Somewhere he can permanently stay away from his crooked family, somewhere they'd never find him.

He could go to Uncle John? But Uncle John was far away, in San Francisco, and was always away on business. Besides, he never even really like Wally.

There was only one place where Wally could go to, now. He hadn't wanted to go there for fear of their questions, because he wasn't sure enough to answer. But if answering would get him away from his parents, then answer he shall.

Wally ran up to the door, and climbed the door step. Hesitantly, he knocked. Very, very slowly. The door creaked open, and a tall, beautiful lady with red shining hair and green gleaming eyes was standing beside a tall, blonde blue-eyed man.

Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry.

They both let out shocked gasps at Wally's appearance. Just what he'd expected.

"Wally..." Barry started to say. "Who... who did this to you?"

Wally's eyes started getting wet with tears. "My-my dad, Uncle Barry!" He admitted.

Iris quickly took him into her arms.

"Oh, Wally, why didn't you tell us?" She'd asked.

"I-I didn't want to go back. Please.. please don't send me back!" He had pleaded.

"You're not going to go back." Barry saif firmly.

"Iris, get the car ready, we've got a case to press."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Roy :

_They'd said I'd never find a way,_

_Is that why I'm present here today?_

Roy didn't like the orphanage, but that was the only place that would take him in. Well, partly, anyways.

Nobody liked him there either, but it was a lot better than having to wander the streets. Again, all the kids at the orphanage made fun of him, because he was the only one that had actually never met his parents. He hadn't necessarily felt annoyed, but jealous. Although he'd probably never admit it, he'd always wanted someone to love him. Someone to actually care for him.

Then this tall, blonde man, with icy blue eyes came into the orphanage wanting to adopt someone. All the other kids were excited about his coming, Roy didn't know why.

He had bright smile, and his suit looked rather expensive, too, but Roy hadn't really considered anything special about that until the man had called him.

For some reason, the man had called him into Mrs. Kelly, the office in-charge's office. He had them both sit down of chairs, which made Roy a little nervous. Was he in some sort of trouble?

"Hello." The blonde man had said. "Do you know why you're here, Roy Harper?"

Huh? How had he known Roy's name?

"Am I in... trouble?" He'd asked nervously.

"Not quite, young Roy." Mrs. Kelly had said.

Then why was he here?

"I am Oliver Queen." The man announced.

Wait a second... Oliver Queen? Wasn't he that man they'd always seen on T.V?

"Oh... kay...?" He said. He had tried to sound confident, but he was truly scared.

Oliver smiled an impressed smile. "I've got plenty of space in my man- my house. It's a bit too big, you see. Would you like to cover up for a place?" He asked softly.

Roy stared up at him. Lost of words, he nodded without hesitation.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Regardless to say, all of our favorite, young, heroes have had a painful experience of losing a parent, or having one, in Wally's case. But at the same time, they all had the wonderful experience of others helping them get over it. And if there was one thing they knew, it was that they were all adopted, and all given help, in a way or another.

**A/N: I know I haven't wrote in a while, sorry! School Drama with exams! ReViEw!**


End file.
